


Jared’s No-Touch Nut Surprise

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bondage, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hypnotism, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, also an attempt at humor, blame seb, dom/sub dynamics, evan doesn’t believe in magic, jared proves him wrong, seb’s fault, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Evan doesn’t think Jared can hypnotize him.





	Jared’s No-Touch Nut Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



“Evan, trust me, it’ll work! I paid _$10.99_ for this kit!”

“ _Jared_ ,” Evan groaned. “It’s fake! Magic isn’t real! They’re all actors!”

Jared gasped dramatically, bringing a hand up over his heart. “How dare you say magic isn't real! If there's no such thing as magic, then how do you explain how amazing you are?”

“Easy. I’m not.” Evan looked back down at his book—a gardening how-to that his mother got him from a bargain bin. He was reading about how to care for strawberry vines. 

Jared pouted, hooking a finger under Evan's chin to bring his gaze back up. “Well _I_ say you are. And I never lie. So therefore, you're amazing. And magic is real, and I can _definitely_ hypnotize you.”

Evan pushed Jared’s finger away and looked back down. “You could not. It doesn’t work.”

Jared huffed. “ _Please_? Will you at least let me _try_?” He gave him his best pout and biggest sad eyes.

“Fine, you can try.” Evan couldn’t resist Jared’s adorable pouty face. 

Jared's face instantly broke into a grin as he leaned down to kiss Evan in thanks. “Yes! Okay, come over here and sit on the floor with me.”

“I have to get up?”

Jared tugged on his hand. “Just move from the chair to the floor, it's not that far.”

“Can I keep my book?” Evan placed his finger in between the pages to mark his spot. 

“Fine, just c’mere.” Jared sat down a couple feet away, facing Evan. “This is totally gonna work.”

“It’s really not.” Evan situated himself on the floor. “Mom dated a magician once. He tried to hypnotize her into saying yes to a second date, but it didn’t work. She punched him.”

Jared chuckled, shaking his head. “Such a power move, damn. That didn't work because he was dumb. Give me your hands and look into my eyes.”

“You said I could read!” Evan exclaimed, putting his book down anyway and grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Hush! Just look at my eyes and focus on my voice, okay? Just my voice.” As he spoke his tone became lower and more articulate. 

Evan humored him. He relaxed and stared into Jared’s eyes, letting his voice fill his ears and heart. “Aren’t you supposed to have a watch to swing or something?”

Jared snorted but didn't respond, instead he placed Evan's hands face up on his knees, tracing his fingers over his palms. “Clear your mind. Close your eyes. Imagine an empty room, white walls, isolated. Imagine yourself there, sitting just like you are now.”

Evan tried. He pictured himself surrounded in a blank room, alone with only Jared’s voice keeping him company. He could feel Jared’s fingers on his hands, but soon the feeling sort of went away. It was pushed to the back of his mind, and Evan couldn’t get it back. 

“You're in the room, you feel yourself lay down on your back. It's peaceful, serene. Safe. You start getting tired, your eyes dragging closed like lead weights, pulling you down. And now, you _sleep_.” He pressed his thumbs down into the center of Evan's palms roughly.

Evan’s head immediately fell, the remaining tension in his shoulders instantly going slack.

Jared blinked, starting at his boyfriend. Holy shit. Had it actually _worked_? What was he going to hypnotize him to believe or do? He probably should have thought this through. “When you wake up, I will no longer be Jared. In my place, there will be-” his eyes searched for something to use. They landed on Evan's book. “A plant.” Jared winced. What the fuck was he doing? It was too late to turn back now. “Wake up.” He pressed his thumbs into Evan's palms again.

The tension in Evan’s shoulders returned as quickly as it had disappeared. His eyes shot open. Where his boyfriend was, there was a potted plant. “What the hell?” he wondered aloud. “Jared?” he called. “Okay, prank’s over, where did you go?” He pushed himself to his feet. 

Jared but his lip, but remained quiet. Was Evan fucking with him, or could he really not see him?

“Jared, seriously, what’s this plant for?” Evan poked the plant’s leaf. Felt real. “When did you have time to get a living plant in here?” He wandered around the room, trying to find him. 

Jared had to bite back a laugh as Evan poked his shoulder, a curious look on his face. Maybe this _would_ be interesting.

Evan sighed when he couldn’t find Jared. “If you want to ignore me, fine. Two can play at that game.” He huffed and walked back over to the tall plant in the middle of the floor. Upon further observation, it looked a little dry. Of course Jared would have forgotten to water it. He was not the best at taking care of their houseplants. He sighed again and walked to his bedroom. 

Jared waited, contemplating just what he could do with his newfound hypnotism abilities. What was Evan doing, anyway?

Returning with a watering can, Evan approached the plant again. “It’s okay, little guy,” he told it. “Jared’s a meanie, but I’ll water you.” He didn’t hesitate when he tipped the can over so the water was pouring into the soil in the pot. 

Jared yelped, reaching up to grab Evan's hand and press his thumb into his palm for the third time. “Back to Jared!” 

Evan blinked several times, the can still pouring water out of it. “Wh– _Jared_?!”

“Stop watering me!”

Evan jolted the watering can away from him. “What the hell?!”

Jared shook the water out of his hair. “I told you! It worked!”

“What are you talking about? Where’s the little plant?!”

“It was me! I was the plant! You fucking _watered_ me.”

“I–” Evan looked at the situation. “Holy cow! What the hell?! It _worked_?!”

Jared nodded excitedly. “I know! Imagine what we could do with this!” He paused, eyes widening slightly as a smirk pulled at his lips. “Think about the _sex possibilities_!”

“It still isn’t worth $10.99. You could have done it without the kit.” Evan huffed and sat back on the floor, avoiding the wet spots. “And is everything about sex with you?”

Jared shot him a look. “Are you saying that you _don't_ want to see if I can get you off by just talking to you?”

“Wh- Why me?! I could do it to you just as easily!” Evan could, right?

Jared hummed, eyes darkening slightly. “I want to see you fall apart from just my words.”

Evan turned bright pink. “N-Now? I have a seven AM exam tomorrow.”

Jared glanced at his watch. “'s only 6. Plenty of time. I’ll have you done by 8.”

Evan fidgeted, knowing there was no way he could say no, as Jared would just keep asking. Plus, it might be interesting. “ _Only_ if you don’t make me think you’re a damn plant. Or anything else stupid.”

Jared bit his lip, dropping his playful charade to be serious for a second. “Are you sure? You know we don't have to if you don't want.”

Evan smiled softly. “Yeah, I think I need a pick-me-up before this exam. Plus, it’s been a while.”

Jared grinned, patting the floor in front of him. “Alright then, sit!”

Evan positioned himself in the same way as before. “Not to question your motives or your plan, but shouldn’t I, I dunno, s-strip first?”

Jared's eyebrow quirked. “Oh? Getting right to it, huh? You can. Do you want to turn the lights down? Y’know, set the mood?”

Evan nodded non committedly. “Sure,” he agreed. “And I-I don’t have to strip if you’d rather, um, I-I dunno, make me.”

Jared's eye twitched, and suddenly he was at the light switch turning the lights to dim and locking the door. “Lay on your back.”

Evan did as instructed. He stared at the ceiling, looking at the shapes in the weird pattern. 

Jared returned, sitting down next to Evan's head. He put a hand on Evan's shoulder and started lightly rubbing circles with his fingers. “Okay, Evan. Eyes closed. You're back in the blank space, still laying where you fell asleep. When you open your eyes, I’m there with you. Just us.” His voice took on the same smooth articulate tone as before. 

Evan took a moment to get himself in the same room as before, only it was easier this time. When he felt confident in his imagining, he opened his eyes to find the room still there, the only difference being Jared. 

“When I press down, you aren't going to be sitting here with me talking to you anymore. You're going to be only in the blank space with me.” Jared's hand slid down Evan's arm to his hand. “Sleep.” He pressed into his palm.

Evan’s head lulled to the side and his fists unclenched. Again, any tension he hadn’t been able to get rid of disappeared immediately. 

Jared smirked, leaning down so that he was slightly closer to Evan's ear. “Okay, Evan. I'm here, with you. I kiss you, in that way that always makes your knees go weak and gets you whining until you beg and rut against me. My hands are on your chest. Shirt. I want your shirt off.”

Evan was already pink and whimpery. The kiss had really gotten to him. He took his shirt off in record time, tossing it into the abyss that was the empty room. 

Jared's smirk increased as he heard Evan whimper, hands twitching. Jared moved to gently pull his shirt off for him, knowing that it was what he had wanted. “I'm on your jaw, now. Biting, sucking. You know how you can barely handle the hickies I give you. You never let me do it where others can see, but we're safe here. I mark right on that sensitive patch at the base of your jaw.”

Evan shrank in on himself, whimpering again, loudly. He held nothing back, since they were safe in this room. 

Jared's breath hitched, but he kept his voice stable. “I move down, on your Adam's apple now. I grind into you slowly, to tease you. You know what you have to do, Evan. Tell me what you want.”

Evan already couldn’t think straight. A groan escaped his throat. His voice barely seemed to work. “F-Fuck me,” he whined. “Please.”

Jared grinned. This was working better than expected. “Good boy. I’ll fuck you, but only if you're good. Does my boy want the ropes?”

Evan’s whimpers didn’t stop, even though Jared wasn’t doing a thing to him at the moment. He nodded enthusiastically. “Y-Yes, _please_.”

Jared had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. “I tie your wrists together, so tight you can't move them. I kiss down your chest, scraping the skin with my teeth. I know how much you _enjoy_ my teeth, huh, Ev? Pants. I want them off of you. Now.”

Evan writhed, indeed unable to move his tightly bound arms. He shuddered at each scrape of Jared’s teeth on his skin, trying desperately to kick his pants off without using his hands. His foot scratched at his leg, dragging the fabric down slowly. 

Jared was breathing in quick pants by now, shifting to unbutton the top of Evan's jeans. “Do you want help, baby?”

Immediately, an even louder whimper than before escaped from Evan’s throat. He nodded again, more desperate. 

Jared growled low in his throat. “Use your _words_ , baby.”

Evan all but screamed. He was getting restless. “ _Help me, Jared_ ,” he pleaded, eyes screwed shut. “P-Please.”

“Good boy.” He pulled Evan's jeans, along with his underwear, down his legs, discarding them and leaving Evan exposed. “Once I have you all nice and bare for me,” he breathed, “I bind your legs. Now you're tied up all pretty, just how you like. I'm back on you now, biting at your thighs. God, those thighs, Evan.” It took everything in Jared not to let his hand fall down to give himself some form of relief. 

Evan’s legs shook, but didn’t move beyond that. They were tied, after all. He let out desperate pants as Jared worked on his thighs. He needed more, and soon. His hips conveyed his impatience, trying to buck up toward Jared. 

Jared's eyes were probably glazed over by now as he spoke, lost in his own imagination. “Fuck, Evan. I want you to feel so good. I wish I could fuck you while your dick is so far down my throat I can't _breathe_.” He paused, lips curling up. “Wait. I _can_ do that here. Would you like that, Ev? Do you want me to make you feel so good you _cry_?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Evan cried. “P-Please, Jared, a-anything!” The physical impossibilities of the matter didn’t once cross Evan’s mind. In this safe and special place, anything was possible. Whatever Jared wanted. He didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was. 

“Close your eyes, Evan. Focus on what you feel. Can you feel me stretching you? I'm going to fuck you, Evan, just the way you like. Fuck you until you can't walk.”

Evan was moaning now. The feeling was unbearably pleasurable. “I-I wanna feel you all _week_ ,” he pleaded, trying to move himself around Jared to create the friction he desperately needed. 

Jared chuckled lowly. “Good thing there's no need for prep in the white space. I start fucking you slow, all the way in and out, the way that makes you beg. But I can't keep it up long. I never can, with you. You drive me _crazy_ with those sounds, Ev. So good, such a good boy. I go harder, harder until I find just the right angle for you.” 

Evan let out a desperate moan. It was long and loud, needy. There were tears of pleasure already running down his cheeks, and Jared even hadn’t gotten to the second half yet. Every thrust of Jared’s made him moan louder than the last, hitting the best spot deep inside him every time. He wouldn’t last. 

“Now, while that keeps going, think about my mouth on you, taking all of you at once, all the way. You're my good boy, right Evan? Be good for me, baby, and fuck my throat till you break.”

Evan’s moans turned into choked screams. The double stimulation was too much. He was close. He felt more tears fall down his face as he reached his climax, and loudly. His body shook with release while he rode out his high, gasping for air between moaning shouts. 

Jared cursed as he watched Evan hit his peak, without ever even having been touched. Jared's body tensed and his breath caught in a choked gasp as he rocked forward, moaning softly. He reached out a shaky hand, desperately tapping at Evan's hand. “W-Wake up,” he panted, voice strained.

Evan’s teary eyes opened. He was still breathless. It felt like it had really happened. And some of it had, he noticed. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, and it seemed he’d reached orgasm in real life as well. “S-shit, Jared, wh-what happened?” He wanted to know how much was real. 

Jared kissed him sloppily, half missing his mouth and still panting heavily. “ _Fuck_ , Evan, My hands never moved.”

“Are you serious?” Evan breathed. All of that had happened without Jared even moving a muscle? Damn, Evan was weak. He realized something. “D-Did you really trick my mind into thinking you were blowing me _while_ you were screwing me?” He still felt buzzed, fuzzy. The afterglow was only just kicking in. 

Jared looked down at him with lidded eyes. “The real question is how did I _nut_ , too. I didn't even touch myself, Ev, Holy shit.”

“Y-You what?” Evan sat up slowly, still catching his breath. His eyes glanced down to– “How did you manage that?”

Jared kissed him again– he was always affectionate after- and shook his head. “No idea. Probably because just watching you was easily one of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen. And the sounds you were making didn't help, either. God, Evan, that was amazing. Easily worth the $10.99 and one pair of pants, I'd say.”

“And the ropes?” Evan asked, before realizing. “Well, those weren’t real, were they?” God, the things Jared could do to him. Somehow he found himself yawning. 

Jared shook his head, shakily getting to his feet. “The only time I moved or touched you was to undress you. Can you stand? That was… pretty intense for you.”

“I-I think so,” Evan breathed. He pushed himself up, almost instantly falling again. His knees were weaker than ever and his legs felt like jello. It wasn’t helping that he still wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

Jared was by his side in an instant, hooking an arm around his waist and helping him stay up. “How about we go clean up and hit the sack? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn tired after that.”

Evan nodded weakly. “I have a seven AM exam tomorrow.” He kissed Jared gently. 

\----------

It wasn't until about a week later that Evan brought up the hypnotism again. “You want to try to hypnotize me? Any specific reason as to why?”

Evan shrugged. “I got my results back from my exam last week. I aced it, so I thought– it’s stupid, nevermind.”

Jared shook his head, grabbing Evan's hand. “Not stupid. Nothing you want is stupid.” He brought his other hand to Evan's waist, pulling him closer. “Whatever it is, I'm in. What did you have in mind?”

“I-I just wanted to see if I could do it, really,” Evan explained. That was a half truth. He did want to know if he could hypnotize Jared, but after he found out, if he could, he wanted to try something new. He didn’t tell Jared—not yet anyway—because he didn’t want to get his hopes up and then not be able to do the ‘magic’. 

Jared shrugged, giving Evan a dopey smile. “Okay, sure!” He moved to the middle of the room and sat down, patting the floor in front of him.

“O-Oh,” Evan mumbled. He didn’t know what he’d expected. He stumbled over to him and flopped onto the carpet. How had Jared done this? “Uh- Gimmie your hands…?”

Jared did as he was instructed, giving Evan an encouraging smile.

“Uh, okay,” Evan muttered. He tried to remember what Jared had done with him. He placed Jared’s hands palm up on his knees and made circles on them with his thumbs. “All right,” he started awkwardly, “i-imagine a– W-wait, first you gotta- Okay, scratch that. F-Focus on my voice and look into my eyes.”

Jared's smile widened slightly and he nodded, following orders obediently. “You're doing good, keep going.”

Evan blushed slightly at the praise. “O-Okay, now close your eyes and i-imagine an isolated, um, white room. Y-you’re in it, obviously. Um, it’s safe from anything and everything.” He wasn’t doing it right, he knew it. 

Jared closed his eyes as instructed, pushing his stray thoughts out of his mind. He knew Evan was really trying his best, so Jared would try his very hardest to make sure it worked. He pictured a white room with no doors, isolated from the world. An overwhelming calm began taking over him.

“Um, completely relax. Let all your tension and worry disappear.” Evan kept his thumbs circling on Jared’s palms. “You’re getting t-tired. It’s so peaceful, you could just fall asleep.”

Jared relaxed his shoulders, he did feel tired, actually. Evan was right, the calm of the room was comforting to a point that it was almost like a lullaby.

“Your eyes– You can’t keep them open. You want to sleep. Y-You need to.” Evan wondered if all of this was for nothing and Jared was humoring him. Oh well. He’d find out. 

Shit, Jared was actually about to fall asleep. Evan was actually doing it! And he didn't even need the kit! What a fucking waste of $10.99.

“Um–” Evan pressed his thumbs into Jared’s palms hard, like Jared had done to him. “S-Sleep.”

Jared went out like a light.

Evan gasped. Had it worked? How could he know if it had and Jared wasn’t just pretending? “W-When you wake up, you’ll be…” What was something Jared would never– “Straight.” He pressed his thumbs in Jared’s hands again. 

Jared woke with a start, blinking in confusion. “Evan?” His eyes drifted down to their joint hands. He snatched them away like Evan's touch burned. “What the fuck? Why were you holding my hands? That's gay, dude.”

Evan didn’t know what he expected. “You’re not gay?” he asked innocently. 

Jared scoffed, shooting him a look like he'd grown a second head. “No way! What the fuck, dude?”

“Then why were we holding hands? Seems pretty gay, Jared.” Evan held back a snicker. This could get funny. 

Jared scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “That's what I was asking! What the hell are we doing, anyway?”

Evan blinked. “I hypnotized you into thinking you’re straight.”

Jared snorted, giving Evan a blank look. “No, really, what are we doing?”

Evan snickered, but for a different reason than Jared was laughing. “Nothing really. Wanna go to bed?” He didn’t mean it, of course, but it was around eight, and he was interested in seeing Jared’s reaction to realizing there was only one bed in the apartment. 

Jared's eyes narrowed and he grimaced slightly. “I guess?” 

“All right.” Evan stood up. “Let’s go.” He started toward their bedroom. 

Jared blinked in confusion, but he followed him anyway. 

Evan, upon reaching the room, climbed right into bed. He patted the mattress beside him. “Coming?”

Jared stood. And stared. For about two entire minutes. When he spoke, his voice was calm. “Hey, Evan? What the _Fuck_ is going on?!”

“Oh, we’re just going to bed in our apartment. Is something wrong, J?” Evan tried hard to hold back his laughter. 

Jared blinked, looking more confused than he ever had before in his life. Then he turned around, walked to the corner, and sat down, knees pulled up to his chest. “I'm confused.”

Evan decided it would be funnier if he just acted normally. He crawled back out of bed and approached Jared, kneeling behind him. “Babe, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Jared groaned, knocking his head into the wall. “This is bullying.”

Evan put a gentle finger on Jared’s chin and tipped his head so he could look at him. “Who’s bullying you? I’ll write their mother a strongly worded email. No one bullies my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

Jared blushed, scrambling away from Evan. “Dude, this isn't funny! Stop trying to mess with me.” He pouted at him.

Evan only pouted back. “I’m not laughing. Who’s bullying my angel?” He scooted back toward him, placing a hand on his cheek. 

Jared shuffled back farther, bumping into the end of the bed. “Evan, seriously, quit it!” His pouting didn't ease up. “This is getting weird.”

Evan couldn’t take it. His laughter came out suddenly, very loudly. “Oh my _god_ ,” he said between two fits. He grabbed Jared’s hand and held it tightly despite the other boy’s protests. He pressed his thumb into his palm roughly. “Please be gay again.”

Jared blinked at Evan as he laughed loudly. “What's so funny? Why are we in the bedroom?”

Evan’s laughter died down enough to speak again. “You don’t remember any of that?!”

Jared paused. “Wait— What the _Fuck_ Evan?! You made think I was _straight_?! Why?!”

“I had to know it was real! I thought there was no way you would willingly pretend to be straight!” Evan laughed again. “Oh, god, your face!”

Jared face burned, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “Evan,” he whined pitifully.

“You didn’t want to hold hands, it was so funny, Jared! Your face when you saw the bed– It was priceless!” Evan started laughing yet again. 

Jared huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is an abuse of power.”

Evan shrugged. “Probably.” He looked down. “It was funny though. And it worked! I did it!”

Jared's pout cracked, and was quickly replaced by a wide smile. “I know! I'm so proud! You did great, Evan!”

“Thanks!” Evan was proud of himself. He’d really thought he’d messed it all up. Then, for some reason, his mind went to a darker place. “Hey,” he said, voice lower. “Remember that time you tried to- to be the sub, when we were having sex?” Why was he thinking about that? Jared hadn’t been able to really get in the mindset that night; he’d kept taking the control back from Evan. 

Jared's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. “Yeah? Didn't work out. What about it?”

“Well,” Evan started awkwardly. “What if it did?”

Jared was quiet for a minute as he processed Evan's words. “Oh. Oh! Yeah! That sound like a great idea!” He grinned, grabbing Evan's hands excitedly. 

“It does?” Evan really hadn’t thought Jared would be into it. 

Jared nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely!”

“Oh, wow, okay,” Evan thought aloud. “And I think you need a prize for letting me make you think you’re straight anyway. Even if it was hilarious.”

Jared rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Evan softly. “Whatever. Just tell me what to do.”

Evan rid his face of his goofy grin, trying to act serious. “S-So, just sit like we were before, yeah?”

Jared nodded, also trying to suppress his smile. It didn't work. He did as he was told, regardless.

“Great,” Evan praised. “O-Okay, so close your eyes, relax, and try to imagine yourself back in that room from earlier. It’s– It’s calm, yeah? Remember how peaceful it was? Like you could just fall right asleep?”

Jared nodded slightly, forcing his mind back into the blank space from before.

“Um,” Evan paused, trying to think of what to say. He was just winging it at this point. “You f-feel yourself getting unbearably tired. If you just take a little nap, you’ll feel so much better.” He had no idea what he was doing. 

Jared let out a sleepy hum as his mind was enveloped once again in the soothing calmness. 

“You’re so tired,” Evan repeated. “You want to sleep. It’ll be okay. Focus on my voice, pulling you down into a-a deep–” He pressed Jared’s palms as he picked back up. “Sleep.”

Jared's body relaxed, head lulling forward. 

Evan moved closer, to whisper in Jared’s ear. That would set the mood, right? He put his hand on Jared’s cheek, even though he knew Jared couldn’t feel it. “Babe,” he whispered, trying to get his voice low. “When you wake up, you’ll be able to get in that mindset. You’ll be submissive for me.” He thought for a moment. “N-No matter how bad I am at being dominant.” He felt that was necessary. “A-And with every press of my finger to, um, your nose? Like this–” Evan booped Jared’s nose awkwardly. “You’ll fall deeper into it. I don’t want your personality changing all at once. All right? Wake up.” He pushed his thumb once more into Jared’s hand. 

Jared's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips. “Hey. Did you do it?”

“I think so,” Evan said. Before he moved a muscle, he asked an important question. “Remember our safewords?”

Jared nodded. “Of course.” He leaned forward to kiss Evan again. “I'm ready whenever you are.”

Evan took a deep breath. Maybe he should have gotten Jared to make him a little better at being the one in charge, but it was a little late for that. He poked Jared’s nose. “Hm?”

Jared blinked in confusion, tension suddenly lessening slightly. “What do you want me to do?”

Evan already felt out of place. “Um, take your clothes off?” he suggested rather than ordered. 

Jared did as he was told, stripping easily before settling down in front of Evan once again. “Kiss?”

Evan nearly gave in and abandoned the idea that Jared could be submissive with him. That is, until he remembered he could take him down another level. He leaned forward, almost kissing him, but poking his nose again instead. “No.”

Jared whimpered, eyes hooded. “Please kiss me, Ev?” He didn't move to initiate it himself.

“That’s better,” Evan said, giving in and placing a hard kiss to Jared’s lips. His hands trailed up Jared’s arms to rest on his shoulders. 

Jared sighed into Evan's lips, body pliant under his hands. “C-can I touch you?”

“If you can undress me in two minutes,” Evan said. What did that even mean? He was so bad at this. At least he knew Jared wouldn’t get turned off because of it. 

Jared instantly set to work stripping Evan of his clothes, pulling them off almost desperately. Once he was naked, Jared trailed a hand down his chest. “Pretty.”

Evan blushed, but kept a straight face. “You did so well, Jared,” he praised, knowing how good it felt to hear things like that. He kissed him passionately and pressed his finger to his nose as he crashed their lips together again. 

Jared whimpered again, working their lips together hotly. “P-please, Ev, what do you want me to do?”

Evan didn’t know what to say. He’d never held the control for this long. “R-Ride me?”

Jared whined, nodding. “ _Yes,_ ” he breathed. “Please.”

Evan could work with this. He stood up, pulling Jared up with him, poking his nose again for extra measure. He led him to their bed, climbing on awkwardly. “C’mon,” he said. He patted the bed beside him. 

Jared complied, perched on his knees as he looked at Evan with big eyes, waiting for further instructions.

Evan sat back, trying to match the position Jared usually assumed when they did this. He watched Jared sitting there almost mindlessly. Was Evan like that in the heat of the moment? He shook the thought from his mind and patted his lap. “We h-have the lube in the drawer if you want it.” If he wanted it? What the hell, Evan? He should use it either way. It was safer that way. 

Jared retrieved it quickly, pressing the bottle into Evan's hands as he climbed on top of Evan, settling into him in a straddle.

“O-Oh, wow, e-eager, huh?” Evan stuttered. He squeezed some fluid out of the bottle. He spread it on himself thoroughly, tossing the bottle aside. “Whenever you’re ready, Jared.” He tapped his nose again just to be sure. 

Jared whined loudly this time. He pouted, pawing at Evan's chest. “I c-can’t until y-you..” he trailed off, biting his lip. “P-please, Evan.”

“Oh!” Evan mentally slapped himself. He knew he was forgetting something. “Sorry, I-” No, he didn’t have to apologize. He was in charge, if anything, it was Jared’s fault he forgot. “Turn around,” he said, this time his voice firmer and more sure. 

Jared did as he was told, turning around and waiting. He was almost shaking in anticipation.

Evan spread the leftover fluid on his fingers. He didn’t say anything or give any sort of warning before using his index finger to probe Jared. 

Jared gasped, biting back a moan as his back arched slightly. “Evan,” he whined, pushing back slightly. 

Evan let Jared move as he pleased. After a moment, he added another finger. Jared’s noises were perfect; he understood why he loved Evan’s so much now. 

Jared keened loudly at the second finger, unable to hold back the moans this time. “Please, Evan, m-move,” he panted, head dropping forward as his eyes fell closed. 

Evan instantly started moving his fingers, curling them in a way that could please Jared as well as prepare him for the final round. 

Jared's breath caught, a long, drawn out moan escaping him. God, no wonder Evan enjoyed this so much. “F-fuck,” he breathed, mouth hanging open slightly. “M-more.”

Evan added his ring finger. He knew that was all he could take, himself. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Jared. “Are you ready, J?” he asked after another moment of moans and soft breaths.

* _Yes, Evan_ , fuck!” The stretch still hurt slightly, but Jared didn't care. If anything, it made him more desperate.

“Are you forgetting something?” Evan asked, practically jabbing his free index finger into Jared’s nose. He didn’t know where this aggressive side of him came from, but Jared seemed to like it. 

Jared pulled off of Evan, flipping back around. “ _Please_ , please Evan, please,” he cried, desperately pawing at Evan's chest once again. “Please, Evan, please let me ride you, please kiss me, please, God.”

Evan moaned at Jared’s words, his hands going to his boyfriend’s hips. “C’mon, Jared,” he prompted. He tugged at him, willing him to move forward and give him the relief he was beginning to get desperate for. He kissed him sloppily for an incentive. 

Jared whined as he lined himself up, slowly sinking down onto Evan with a low cry. “Shit, Ev,” his head hung, eyes closed and mouth open. “Oh god,” Why hadn't they done this sooner?

Evan let out a low moan as he felt Jared surround him. He broke mindset for a moment. “I-Is that okay, J?”

Jared groaned, stilling momentarily to adjust. “Fuck, yes, Evan, it's _so_ good, just- I n-need a second, p-please.”

Evan stayed as still as he could so Jared could get used to it. His breathing was fast, and it took all of his willpower not to move his hips up further into Jared. 

Jared panted, slowly rolling his hips back. He moaned lowly, breathing increasing once again. He angled himself careful, lifting up before sinking back down again.

This caused Evan to moan again, his hips again trying to buck up, but he kept them still, waiting for Jared to express interest in him doing so. He ran his hands up and down Jared’s sides in the meantime. 

Jared whimpered, going slightly faster. “Evan, please, move!”

Evan did. He instantly moved his hips up and down, speeding up his pace and moaning along with each movement. “J-Jared,” he groaned. “Jesus– You’re so perfect, you feel s-so good.” He moaned again. 

Jared keened, arms giving out as he fell forward onto Evan's chest. He used his legs to leverage himself up and down, ignoring the burning in his muscles. “E-Evan, I'm not gonna last, p-please, can I-” he cut off in a desperate cry, burying his face in Evan's neck.

Evan decided to go soft on him. He deserved it, and they were both rapidly approaching their climaxes. “You’re d-doing so well, Jared, you can do it. Cum for me.”

That was all it took for him, Jared so overwhelmed by the new sensations and encouragement from Evan. He came with a shuddering breath, automatically biting down on Evan's collar bone to muffle his cries. 

Evan pulled out, instantly moaning in pleasure as he reached his high as well. He thought it was a good time to end the trance. Pressing his thumb hard into Jared’s hand, he spoke, still panting. “Y-You can be n-normal again,” he said for lack of a better way. 

Jared groaned, shuddering as he returned to his senses. “S-shit, Ev.” He still felt the endorphins flooding his brain. “T-that was so good.”

Evan also returned to a more Evan-like self. “I-It was,” he agreed. “Y-You did really well, babe.”

Jared hummed, rolling off of Evan and onto his back. “I'm sore.”

Evan gulped. “You are? I-I’m sorry, I should have prepped you better.” He turned over and pressed Jared into a hug, kissing his shoulder. 

Jared shook his head, kissing his cheek. “You did fine. 's just because I'm not used to it. But, um, can you clean us up this time?”

Evan sat up. “R-Right, I can do that.” He scrambled to his weak legs and into the bathroom for a towel. 

Jared smiled as Evan reentered. “Was it as good as you had hoped? D’ya think you're gonna ace your exam again?”

“Mm, I think I’m gonna ace all my exams.” Evan cleaned them up, pausing twice to kiss Jared gently. 

Jared chuckled, slipping under the covers and holding his arms out. “Cuddles! I'm tired,” he emphasized his words with a yawn.

Evan eagerly climbed into Jared’s arms, yawning as well. “I think we both need some sleep,” he said. “And not the hypnotic kind.” He kissed Jared’s cheek, closing his eyes. Maybe magic was real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuk u Seb i luv u -sux <3


End file.
